The Phone Is A Wonderful Thing
by PaceysLilMcPhee
Summary: T/R - When Tristan forgets a homework assignment one day, he calls Rory. Who knew that a phone call could result in civil conversation between the two? And later on…friendship? Maybe more? Read to see. [Chapter 7 added 12/7!]
1. French and a Phone Call

1 Title: The Phone Is a Wonderful Thing  
  
Author: Lauren  
  
Email: PaceysLilMcPhee@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, Tristan (that was hard to admit.) or Rory. Someday, I wish. Maybe. Okay, probably not. But let me have my dreams.  
  
Summary: When Tristan forgets a homework assignment one day, he calls Rory. Who knew that a phone call could result in civil conversation between the two? And later on.friendship? Maybe more? Read to see.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Coupling: Tristan/Rory  
  
Author's Note: This plot of this story was my idea. It came from a situation I found myself in which comes up here in the first chapter. I wanted to allow Tristan to make decisions I wish I had and wanted to explore since I had chosen different options. Anyway.enjoy and I'll try to make frequent updates. I welcome feedback! So be sure to review if you read. And I'm sorry this chapter is sort of short so that's why I put up 2 chapters this time. The chapters were much longer handwritten on paper..  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Tristan entered his house and shut the door with a bang. He could faintly hear the maid vacuuming in one of the rooms downstairs on the other side of the house. He turned and ran up the stair case that led to his room. Letting out a deep breath, along with the façade he used at school, he dropped his bag on the bed. He decided to start on his homework so he could get it out of the way. He took out his French book and began searching for the assignment. After 10 minutes he realized he wasn't going to find it. In fact he didn't even remember writing it down. Which meant he probably didn't. All because of Rory Gilmore.  
  
Rory Gilmore was in his French class. Since the class was boring and extremely easy (he had always been good at foreign languages especially French after spending a few summers in France) he spent the period starring at Rory. Rory was beautiful. She was one of the first girls not to respond to his advances, making her even more beautiful. She wasn't just someone he wanted to add to his unwritten list of conquests. He really had a thing for her. She was special. They had even at one time worked on a project together once. He had treated her miserably as usual - he didn't know how else to act - and she had openly announced to him her disgust. He had put up a good act, pretending it hadn't bothered him; it had bothered him though. He knew he'd never win her approval. The one bright spot in the project was that in order to keep each other updated on their progress, they had traded phone numbers.  
  
Remembering that detail, he realized he needed to call someone for the French assignment. And the only number he could use was Rory's. Louise had been absent so it was useless to call her. The rest of the girls whose phone numbers he had were mostly ex-girlfriends and a phone call to them would probably result in being hung up on. And he had never bothered to get any of the guys numbers.  
  
Half of him wanted to pick up the phone and call her. Just to hear her voice. He dreamed for a moment that he'd actually strike up a civil conversation with her. That they'd talk for a few hours. That the feelings he was feeling would become mutual.  
  
The other half of him was trying to talk himself out of it. After all, she hated him. He had never given her a reason to like him. He had been horrible, torturing her day in and day out.  
  
But all that could change. He hoped with maybe this phone call.  
  
"Stop being a coward Dugray," he said to himself disgusted. "She's just a girl.a beautiful girl.but still just a girl!" He sighed loudly and mumbled aloud, "Just pick up the phone and call her!"  
  
So he did. He quickly dialed her number and tapped his foot as he waited for her to answer.  
  
"Hello?" Rory answered. Tristan knew it was her, he loved the sound of her soft and unique voice.  
  
"Hey, it's Tristan, Rory Gilmore there?" he asked playing dumb.  
  
Rory sighed, "Hey Tristan. What do you want?"  
  
"Well right now, just the French homework. I didn't get a chance to write it down, I didn't hear it."  
  
"Um okay, well it was just that paper that's due in two days."  
  
"Yeah, okay, I've got that done. I bet you do too though huh?"  
  
"Yes, actually, I do."  
  
"Well, whatta know. And if we're both not wasting time on it right now maybe we could -"  
  
"Goodbye Tristan," Rory said interrupting him and preparing to hang up.  
  
"Wait!" Tristan said desperately. Now that he had actually called her he didn't want to hang up.  
  
"What? Do you have some need to torture me outside of school as well as in or something" Rory asked sounding irritated.  
  
"No um, I just wanted to say thanks for letting me know about the homework assignment. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
There was a pause. It was so long, Tristan began to wonder if she was still there or had hung up on him.  
  
"No problem," she answered finally. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
And they hung up. 


	2. Coffee Talk

1 Title: The Phone Is a Wonderful Thing  
  
Author: Lauren  
  
Email: PaceysLilMcPhee@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: On first page  
  
Summary: When Tristan forgets a homework assignment one day, he calls Rory. Who knew that a phone call could result in civil conversation between the two? And later on.friendship? Maybe more? Read to see.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"Boring, boring, boring," Tristan grumbled as he flipped through the channels on the TV. He shut it off deciding to finally get around to that homework he had promised himself he'd do "later". Pulling out his US History book, Tristan paused. He had the assignment written down. Somewhere. But why bother to find it when he could just call Rory?  
  
It had been two days since he had called her last for the French assignment. He hadn't really spoken to her since so what better excuse to call her, to talk to her, then to call asking for another assignment? He quickly dialed her number. He was quite certain he was going crazy.  
  
"Gilmore residence," Rory answered.  
  
"Tristan Dugray speaking. Rory Gilmore there?"  
  
"Tristan?" Rory said. Tristan could tell there was a hint of surprise in her voice. He couldn't tell if it was good or bad though and so his mind quickly analyzed all the possibilities. However, Tristan tried his hardest to tune them all out.  
  
"That's me. I left my.History assignment in my locker. Can you help a poor guy out and let him on what it is?"  
  
Sighing she responded, "Sure."  
  
She gave him the assignment and wrote it down. Afterwards he decided to strike up some conversation.  
  
"So, what are you doing now, that is, before I called."  
  
"Trig homework. You know what the assignment was for the class right?"  
  
Tristan grinned before responding, "Yeah, yeah I do. So how's it going?"  
  
"Okay until you called," Rory answered. He could picture her bright blue eyes growing larger as she raised her eyebrows. She'd done it many times before. She always looked cute when she did that. Especially when she turned afterwards with her hair bouncing and flowing down her back.  
  
"I know, I ruined your concentration. That's normal. I tend to do that. Most people just can't stop thinking about me."  
  
"I can't stop thinking about how big that ego of yours is and how your physical self can even fit in the same room as the other."  
  
"See? Told you," he said smirking. Then he changed the subject. "So, have you done the US History homework yet?"  
  
"Yes and no you can't copy."  
  
"I wasn't suggesting that. I was just simply asking."  
  
"Oh," Rory said and paused. "Well yes."  
  
"Okay well, I was reading over some pages earlier on imports and exports and I wanted to share my opinion. I mean they keep mentioning tea. What was so great about it? What about coffee? That's the good stuff."  
  
"Have to agree with you there," Rory said.  
  
"Well I don't know about you but I want to know how they made it through a day without coffee. I'd go insane."  
  
"I don't think I could make it 24 hours."  
  
"Me either. Keeps me going."  
  
"Where do you get your coffee?" Rory asked.  
  
"Starbucks. There's one on the way to school."  
  
"That's nothing. You haven't experienced the good stuff until you've gone to Luke's here in Stars Hollow. My mom and I live by his stuff."  
  
"I'll have to remember that if I'm ever passing through."  
  
"You should, his is the best."  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
He heard a sigh from Rory. "I can't believe we've had a conversation without insulting each other."  
  
"Me either," Tristan said smiling.  
  
"Well, I've gotta finish up this homework but I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, see you tomorrow. And thanks for the homework assignment."  
  
Tristan replaced the phone on the hook and dropped onto the couch. Maybe he had a chance to be friends with Rory after all. Maybe even more. He hoped so. As he stared at the ceiling, he began to formulate a plan. There had to be a way to win over Rory Gilmore. 


	3. Book Borrowing

1  
  
Author: Lauren  
  
Email: PaceysLilMcPhee@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: On first page  
  
Summary: When Tristan forgets a homework assignment one day, he calls Rory. Who knew that a phone call could result in civil conversation between the two? And later on.friendship? Maybe more? Read to see.  
  
Author's Note: First off - I'm very sorry for the mistakes in Chapter 1, I do all my writing at night and as it turns out I wrote and edited at 3 am. However, I uploaded an edited version but it's the same thing, just makes more sense to the normal person lol. Also, this chapter is another short one but I promise the next one will be longer! So enjoy and please review!  
  
Second Author's Note: I forgot to mention in the previous chapters, but this would take place after Rory and Dean broke up b/c they are not together.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Tristan stood at his locker and began taking out his books as he watched Rory Gilmore walk out of the building. As she passed through the huge doors leading outside and walked out of sight, he shut his locker with a bang.  
  
For the last two weeks Tristan had called Rory every few days asking for various assignments. He always made up some excuse. During the first week Tristan thought she seemed suspicious and was slightly worried she'd question him about all the phone calls. However, she never did ask him about his motives whether it was because she forgot or didn't care anymore. This past week they had both grown more comfortable talking to each other - on and off the phone. Not only was Tristan talking to her for a few minutes every few days on the phone but they talked at school now. And not just when throwing insults at the other. Tristan was afraid to jinx it but he thought he might actually have a friendship - although still growing - with Rory.  
  
Today was going to be one of the days in which he was planning on calling Rory. And this time he had a whole other plan.  
  
Tristan walked out to his car and climbed in. As he drove home he prayed his idea would work.  
  
When he arrived home he ran inside eager yet nervous. He had never felt this way about a girl or allowed a girl to have the amount of power Rory had over him before. It just added to his already nervous mind. And he was Tristan Dugray. He wasn't ever supposed to be nervous. Especially when it came to girls.  
  
Picking up the phone, he dialed her number. By now he knew it by heart. On the first ring Rory answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, it's me, Tristan," he said.  
  
"Oh, hey Tristan."  
  
"So it looks like I skipped out of Chem without bothering to write down the homework."  
  
"Oh well, we needed to read chapter 9 and take notes for tomorrow. Mrs Stinston also suggested the chapter review since we may have a quiz. Meaning, we most definitely will."  
  
"Okay," Tristan said confirming he had written down the assignment.  
  
"Oh no," he said seconds later hoping Rory would ask about the comment he just made. Which she did. He knew she would.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I left my Chem book in my locker."  
  
There was a pause and before Tristan could ask, Rory suggested, "Why don't you come over and borrow mine?"  
  
"If you wouldn't mind," Tristan said nonchalantly although he was jumping up and down inside.  
  
"Of course not," Rory replied.  
  
She gave him directions to her house and then they ended their conversation.  
  
"Well it looks like I'll finally get a chance to see this famous Stars Hollow," Tristan commented.  
  
"Looks like it."  
  
"See you in a few."  
  
"Yeah, in a few."  
  
They hung up and Tristan jumped up out of his chair. He couldn't wait to start over. 


	4. Stars Hollow Tour

1 Author: Lauren  
  
Email: PaceysLilMcPhee@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: On first chapter page  
  
Summary: When Tristan forgets a homework assignment one day, he calls Rory. Who knew that a phone call could result in civil conversation between the two? And later on.friendship? Maybe more? Read to see.  
  
Authors Note: Sorry for the short chapters. Hopefully this one will be a little later. For all you Trorys I think you'll like this part because it brings the two closer. I'm still deciding whether to quickly get to the ending you're all expecting or draw it out a little with bickering and fighting and misunderstanding. So why don't you all help me out and leave me your opinions either in your review or by email. Thanks! :-)  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Tristan sped down the road keeping his eyes open for the exit Rory had said he would need to take to lead him to Stars Hollow. When he saw the exit and pulled off to take it he began to grow anxious. He had never been to Rory's house and had never really seen her outside of school besides during the occasional project. And they always met at Chilton to work on it.  
  
He turned onto the roads he had been designated by Rory to take and not long after reached the sign she had mentioned, welcoming him to Stars Hollow. He hoped he'd be there for more than just picking up a Chemistry book. Before he had left for her house, he had checked his wallet to make sure he had some cash. He thought maybe they could grab a cup of coffee at that Luke guy's place she had mentioned as long as he didn't mess things up at her house when he got there by resorting back to his obnoxious Tristan facade.  
  
He pulled into the driveway of Rory's house minutes later. He admired it because to her it wasn't just her house it was her home. He didn't have that. His house was just a place to crash and get the money he needed to leave. His parents were never home they always seemed to have something better to do. He envied Rory and anyone who was close to their parents. And he admired their parents. People like Rory would never have to worry about whether or not family would be there for them because they always would.  
  
Tristan broke from his thoughts as he opened his car door and made his way to the front door. He stood in front of the door a second before firmly pressing the doorbell. His heart rate started to speed up as he heard footsteps approaching. With his heart still pounding in his ears, the door swung open to reveal the beautiful Rory Gilmore. She was dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a stretchy pink shirt that looked wonderful with her silky, flowing brown hair. To anyone else the outfit may have looked simple and nothing special but Tristan thought she looked as beautiful as ever. He had never seen her in anything other than her Chilton uniform and already the trip out to Stars Hollow was worth it.  
  
"Hey," she said with that wonderful smile. Tristan swallowed before responding in the like.  
  
"Hey." He seemed to have lost his voice but he regained it quickly. "So, I'm here for the Chemistry book."  
  
"Oh, right, why don't you come on in?," she said moving out of the way so he could step inside. "I haven't started on it yet so you can work on it here if you like if you have time."  
  
"Yeah, I've got plenty of time, sounds great."  
  
Rory led him into the kitchen where her books and papers were spread across the table. "Sorry that it looks like a mess and that there isn't much room, it probably isn't what you're used to but it's something."  
  
Tristan shook his head, "No, it's great. Seems like an improvement over my house any day."  
  
"Well okay then. Here's a chair," Rory said pointing at one to her right. "And here's some room and my Chemistry book," she added as she removed a pile of papers and placed the book in front of the chair. Tristan sat down and looked up to see Rory looking back.  
  
"Do you want anything? We don't have much -- water, milk, chocolate, coffee -- just the necessities," Rory asked with a grin.  
  
"Well I would like some coffee but I thought maybe after we studied a little we could take a break and head over to that Luke's place? Ever since you mentioned it I've wanted to see the place that has better coffee than Starbucks," Tristan suggested. He almost crossed his fingers hoping that Rory wouldn't think the idea was completely weird for the two of them. However, he surprised her.  
  
"Sure," she said nodding. "I don't think I could make it through the night without stopping by his place anyway. Just be warned - once you try it, nothing else will satisfy the urge for another cup. You will become a victim."  
  
"I'm willing to take the risk," he responded.  
  
"Okay then," she said taking a seat.  
  
She began to study, starting with her literature book. She was completely absorbed. Tristan was having a hard time concentrating on the Chemistry book in front of him with her so close. He was looking at the pages, the words, and he knew they were there but Rory was so much more interesting. It was the same way in class. Rory rarely made a movement that didn't contribute to her studying besides the occasional brush of her hand to tuck a stray or falling hair behind her ear. For the hour that they studied Tristan had experienced an hour that flew by so quickly. He was as mesmerized with her as she was with her studying. At the end of the hour, she looked up and he turned a page and pretended to be completely involved in the notes he was taking.  
  
"If you want, we can take that break now," she suggested. Tristan looked up and nodded. They both stood up and Rory led the way to the door. Tristan began to walk towards his car but Rory pulled him away.  
  
"Believe me, it's so much better if we just walk. It's so much more interesting that way."  
  
"If you say so," he said allowing her to lead him down the road. "I'll just take your word for it."  
  
"Take it," she said. As the reached the heart of the town she began pointing different locations out.  
  
"This," she said pointing her slender finger towards one of the buildings, "is the bookstore. I know it's weird, but I spend a lot of time in here."  
  
"I'm not surprised," he commented without thinking.  
  
"Why is that?" she asked in a curious tone.  
  
"Oh, well, I've noticed you're often reading. You know, at lunch, while waiting for the bus," he answered. He hoped she wouldn't think he was stalking her or anything. Thankfully, it didn't seem to creep her out.  
  
"Oh, well I have many strange passions."  
  
They continued walking as Rory pointed out another establishment.  
  
"That's Kim's Antiques. Lane, my best friend, lives there. Her mom owns the business."  
  
"Antiques are very popular around here?"  
  
"Well she get a lot of business from Hartford too," Rory explained. "And this is Luke's," she said stopping at the corner and turning to look through the windows. Tristan looked up and then looked over at Rory.  
  
"Luke's? The place where you get coffee?"  
  
"Yeah, this is it."  
  
"But isn't it a -"  
  
"Hardware store?" Rory said finishing Tristan's sentence. "Actually that was his dad's business. When his dad died he turned it into a diner. He just never changed the sign. It's meant as some kind of memorial. Come on, you'll love it," she said walking to the door. He followed and took a seat next to Rory at the table she chose. He looked around to take everything in.  
  
Luke approached the table and looked from Rory to Tristan. "I know who she is, who are you?" he asked in his usual gruff voice.  
  
"He's a friend Luke," Rory said.  
  
"Tristan Dugray sir," he answered. Tristan figured anyone that was important to Rory he'd better make sure to make a good impression with.  
  
"Cut the sir crap," Luke told him.  
  
"Um, okay," Tristan said glancing at Rory. "Rory's told me a lot about this place."  
  
"Really," Luke said.  
  
"Yeah. Apparently your coffee is pretty famous around here."  
  
Luke shrugged obviously slightly pleased. "Yeah well, nowhere else to go around here."  
  
"We thought we'd order some of that famous coffee Luke," Rory said speaking up.  
  
"Sure, two coffee's, coming up," Luke said as he scribbled the order down. "You want anything else with that?"  
  
"Hm, why don't you give us each a burger with that."  
  
"You're going to turn into your mother if you keep eating like that," Luke told Rory. "Save yourself while you can."  
  
"You're a little late Luke, after sixteen years she has me sucked in."  
  
"Don't say I didn't warn you," Luke said as he walked of to take another tables order.  
  
"Nice guy," Tristan commented after Luke had left.  
  
"Oh he is. Don't let all that fool you. Inside he's like a sensitive teddy bear. Right Luke?" Rory said with a smile when he returned with their coffee.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about and if it's anything like the conversations you and your mother have, I don't want to know," he said as he stomped away again.  
  
"So you and your mom come here often?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Yeah. It's sort of vital to our existence."  
  
"I see," he said.  
  
"Try the coffee," Rory told him.  
  
Tristan picked up the cup and took a sip while Rory waited for his reaction.  
  
"Wow, that is good," Tristan said almost amazed.  
  
"See? And it's simple. None of that mocha latte cappmochacafelaitchino stuff."  
  
"I think I'm going to have to bring some home. You're right, I can see as this stuff becoming addicting."  
  
"I warned you," Rory reminded him.  
  
"You did. I accept all responsibility," Tristan said taking another sip.  
  
Luke dropped off the two burgers at their table and they dug into those. Two weeks ago, Tristan never would have imagined he would be sitting at a table in Stars Hollow eating a burger with Rory Gilmore. It was almost too much to digest.  
  
After they finished their burgers, Rory stood up. "Well you met Luke, but there's still more for me to show you."  
  
"Okay then," Tristan said picking up the check.  
  
"Oh hold on I've got some money here," Rory said searching her pockets.  
  
"Don't worry about it, consider it payment for use of your chemistry book."  
  
"But -"  
  
"Rory, I can get it," Tristan insisted. Rory nodded and Tristan counted out the correct amount. After he paid for everything, they grabbed their coffees and started down the sidewalk once again.  
  
"Here's Miss Patty's studio," Rory said as they approached the building. The doors were open and Miss Patty was in view. As they walked by she waved to Rory.  
  
"Hello Rory dear," she said.  
  
"Hey Miss Patty," Rory called back.  
  
Miss Patty did a double take when she noticed Tristan. She trotted down to see them and take a look at Tristan.  
  
"And who is this nice young man?" Miss Patty asked.  
  
"Tristan ma'am," Tristan responded.  
  
Miss Patty nudged Rory and in what would definitely not be considered a whisper, said, "You sure know how to pick them honey." Rory blushed and Tristan took full notice. As she began to return to her normal color she said, "Well we really have to be going, homework and all."  
  
"Aw, well bring him around again! See you soon Tristan, you handsome, handsome boy!" Miss Patty said calling after them with a wave as Rory dragged him away.  
  
"Nice lady," Tristan said with a grin.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure you think so. Although I'm worried you and that ego of yours getting back in my house," Rory said.  
  
"Well apparently you agree with this Miss Patty's opinion of me, you blushed," Tristan pointed out with a smirk.  
  
"I did not," Rory said.  
  
"Whatever you say," Tristan said still smirking.  
  
Rory let out an aggravated sigh.  
  
When they arrived back on Rory's front porch Tristan glanced at his watch.  
  
"Wow, I didn't realize how much time had actually gone by."  
  
Rory looked over at his watch as well and was also surprised. "Wow, me either."  
  
"I should probably go," Tristan said. He thought he should go not because his parents would worry or even notice if he wasn't home but he thought he should leave their time just the way it was. He wanted the memories perfect and didn't want to chance anything going wrong.  
  
"Oh, okay, well come on in so you can get your notes and stuff."  
  
"Oh right," Tristan said. Rory led him inside and he gathered the paper he had used. Rory stood watching and then when he looked up asked, "You know Tristan, I had fun."  
  
"Me too," he said.  
  
"I'm glad things changed. I mean, you're not like you used to be."  
  
Tristan grinned inside. He was glad to hear that. He knew she meant that in a good way.  
  
"Anyway," she continued, "It's nice to know I have a friend at Chilton."  
  
Tristan nodded. He was glad she hadn't asked why he was acting differently. He wasn't sure if he was ready to explain.  
  
"So I'll see you tomorrow," she said.  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow Rory," he said taking one last look at her and her bright blue eyes.  
  
He walked to and out the door as she watched him drive off.  
  
He was so glad he had forgotten his Chemistry book. 


	5. Back to School

1 Author: Lauren  
  
Email: PaceysLilMcPhee@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: See first page  
  
Author's Note: I know it's been awhile. I only received one review though from my last chapter and I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue. :o( But, I was looking through my fanfiction disk (yes I have a disk full of my writing) and found this fic again. And I'm anxious to write so I thought this story would be the best to continue w/right now. I don't know why…it's just special. So anyway…if you read, please review! It keeps me motivated to post new chapters must faster! And besides, I'm trying to get over writer's block!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Tristan sauntered into his first period class and took a seat in his normal seat. First period was English and he was lucky because this was yet another class he had with Rory Gilmore. He had purposely chosen a seat behind her months ago and now he was happier than ever about his decision. Not long after Tristan had settled into his seat, in his regular slouching position, Rory Gilmore appeared at the door. She quickly rushed to her seat just as she did everyday and Tristan pulled out two pages as he leaned forward to talk to her.  
  
"Hey, Rory," he said to get her attention. She lifted her head from her notebook and looked at Tristan with her blue eyes. He tried not to stutter with his next sentence. More of their classmates were entering the room now and the last thing he needed was someone getting the idea that Tristan was chasing after a girl – but this time she wasn't chasing back.  
  
"Um, I accidentally took a couple of pages of your notes with me yesterday," he continued. "I thought you might need to them to study or something."  
  
Rory nodded as she took the papers that were in Tristan's outstretched hand. "Thanks Tristan."  
  
Tristan nodded back. "No problem. And thanks for showing me around Stars Hollow. It's pretty great there."  
  
"Yeah it is," Rory agreed. She gave him a smile before the bell rang and the teacher began class.  
  
Tristan shoved his Chemistry book into his locker and continued to contemplate whether to take home his math book tonight. If he forgot it he could call his good friend Rory…. Fortunately, he had the whole afternoon to decide. He grabbed his Civics book to use in his next class. Unfortunately, this was a class he did not have with Rory. But it didn't matter; he'd still probably spend his time thinking about her. And whether or not he was going to take his math book home with him….  
  
Just as he prepared to slam his locker shut, Paris, Louise, Louise's current fling and his friends, walked up to him.  
  
"Spending quality time with Rory Gilmore, Tristan?" one of the guys asked obnoxiously.  
  
Tristan was caught of guard and it was obvious he knew what the guy was talking about by the nervous look on his face but nonetheless he questioned, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know what we're talking about Tristan," another one piped up. "You were over at her house last night. And apparently you had a good time."  
  
"Where'd you hear that?" Tristan asked accusingly as he tried to regain his usual cocky attitude.  
  
"Straight from the horse's mouth," Paris interrupted with a glare.  
  
"Going after another one Tristan?" another guy asked.  
  
Tristan didn't know how to answer that. He had to keep up his reputation, especially if he and Rory Gilmore were not close to any kind of relationship other than friendship. Besides, it's not like what he said to these guys right now was important to anyone else but him and them. It'd be forgotten by the time he got to class. So he decided how he was going to answer them.  
  
"Yeah, that's it," Tristan nodded with a smirk. "After all, if anyone's gonna get Rory Gilmore, it's gonna be me, right?"  
  
The others openly expressed that they agreed in one way or the other.  
  
"Keep it up Dugray," one of the guys called as Tristan turned and walked off. He gave a wave of his hand as if to say that he would.  
  
Tristan made his way down the hallway to lunch. He didn't want to take his car off campus today – he wanted to see Rory. Even if he didn't talk to her he knew she'd be there at her usual table reading and listening to her walkman.  
  
As he took a seat at a table that included his friends, many of them also most of the top people (socially) in their class, they glanced at him.  
  
"What are you all looking at me for?" he asked confused. With that said, everyone turned back to their lunch and conversations.  
  
As soon as Tristan sat down, he looked towards where Rory usually sat. One of his friends came by and clapped him on the shoulder, possibly taking notice that he was looking over in that direction. "Don't worry Dugray, keep working on it and I'm sure she'll come around. You always get 'em at some point," he said with a laugh.  
  
Tristan looked to the guy, David, who had just taken a seat next to him. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Rory Gilmore of course. Heard you went to her house yesterday," David smirked.  
  
Tristan's mind began to race. "Shit," he thought. He wondered who exactly this had all gotten around to. Obviously one of the guys, or Paris or Louise, from earlier must have said something; and rumors spread at Chilton like wildfire. Tristan had no idea what he was going to do now. Of course there was a chance that Rory hadn't heard anything…after all, she didn't seem like the type of person to be interested in gossip. But he knew that there was no chance since she was included in the rumor. He didn't know what he was going to do but he figured he'd better try to at least set David straight. Then maybe the whole rumor could change by the end of the day….  
  
"Yeah, I was at her house."  
  
"So?" David asked, curious.  
  
"I had to get a homework assignment," Tristan said seriously. He tried to make it appear like it wasn't any big deal.  
  
"A homework assignment?" David said with a look of laughter on his face.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Right…well, you keep asking for those homework assignments. It's worked with all those other girls here at Chilton. Whatever works for you," David finished before getting up and heading for the other end of the table where his girlfriend was.  
  
Tristan shook his head and felt like slamming it against the hard wooden tables in the cafeteria. And if Rory ever heard about any of this, and of course she would, then she'd probably want to assist.  
  
Right now he decided he'd just keep his cool. There was no way he could face her now…or even look at her. If he called her tonight, like he had planned to earlier, it might not be as bad. That was of course if he didn't chicken out. 


	6. Consequences

Author: Lauren

Author's Email: PaceysLilMcPhee@aol.com

Disclaimer: Located on the first page

Author's Note: Another chapter. I hope to have another chapter out before I start school on July 29th because once school starts I won't have as much time to write. I might not have time for another chapter though, I have other fics I am working on. So R/R and we'll see if this one is the one I should put at the top of my list to work on first of all my fics ;)

Chapter 6

            Tristan arrived home after school to an empty house. This wasn't unusual but usually it bothered him. Today however, it didn't. Tristan wanted the house to himself so he could decide what to do about Rory tonight.

            He glanced at the clock and realized he had time to spare before Rory would even get home anyway. Tristan knew that she took the bus and he also knew that public transportation was not the fastest type available so he wasn't expecting her to be home for awhile.

            The day had ended at school and Tristan had not seen Rory again once. After lunch she had disappeared in the crowd and he had no idea if she had heard of the rumor. He was 99% sure she had however; it was hard to miss such a rumor around school when you're one of the main subjects of it. Tristan knew from experience.

            The seconds ticked by on the clock and Tristan began to wonder if the sound would drive him crazy. The minute hand moved and he realized that Rory would probably be home by now. He was still contemplating whether or not he was going to call her. 

            _"Call her like you normally would. Tristan Dugray isn't supposed to be scared of anything! Call her! You're Tristan!_" he tried to tell himself as he stared at the phone.

            After fifteen minutes of starring at the phone and the clock he picked up the phone. He hoped that by luck she hadn't heard the rumor. He kept that thought in his mind as he dialed her number.

            The persistent ringing tone of the phone along with the ticking of the second hand of the clock was enough to drive him crazy but just as he was about to put an end to both sounds, he quickly forgot about them as someone picked up on the other line.

            "Hello?" the person answered. Tristan knew right away it was Rory. 

            "Hey…Rory? It's Tristan," he said, trying not to sound nervous. After all, there was that chance that she hadn't heard the rumor right?

            Wrong. 

            "Tristan," she said, coldly. He could tell from her tone, of just his name, that she had heard everything that had circulated through Chilton that day.

            "I wanted to know if I could get the math homework. You know me, forgetful," Tristan laughed, trying to conceal the nervousness still.

            "Why don't you just get the homework from another one of the girls on your list? Maybe one of them will actually fall for your repulsive stunt. Because I for one am not," Rory fumed.

            "Rory, let me explain," Tristan began.

            "I don't think there's anything for you to explain," Rory interrupted angrily. "I thought we were friends or at least that we were perhaps on our way there. But I guess I was wrong, god, how naïve of me, right?"

            "We were…are…friends," Tristan said. "The rumor, it's not true."

            "Why should I believe that, Tristan?" Rory asked. "You tortured me from the beginning and we all know that what everyone at Chilton is saying you are trying to pull on me is what you've done with all the other girls at Chilton. And probably all the girls living within a fifty mile radius!"

            Tristan wasn't sure what to say. Rory was right. There wasn't a good reason for her to believe him, after all, he had worked to woo other girls. Rory had been different though. And he had ruined it. All because of his big mouth.

            "I'd like to explain it to you," Tristan said, calmly. Rory didn't give him a chance.

            "Well I'm really not up for hearing it right now. I still can't believe you called after today. I'll see you in class," Rory told Tristan bitterly. And then she hung up.

            Tristan stared at the phone for a few moments, letting the ugly reality of the conversation sink in. He had been so close! Rory hadn't been another one of his conquests, and the first girl he actually likes that he tries to get, he fails at the process. 

            Tristan sat on the couch and thought about all that had happened today. This morning, he had seemed so close! And now he was so far away. 

            But he wasn't about to give up. After all, Dugrays never gave up. Tristan had never given up, especially when going after a girl, ever. He wasn't about to give up now.


	7. Early to Rise

Author: Lauren

Author's Email: PaceysLilMcPhee@aol.com

Disclaimer: On first page.

Author's Note: Been awhile huh? I haven't forgotten about this fic. I love this fic! But first, I didn't have time and now I'm going through major writing block. My previous chapters, without trying to brag or anything, I thought were pretty good. And I wanted to give you another chapter of the same quality. But I've been having trouble. So here we go, me trying to get back in the swing of things. Enjoy and leave me feedback please.

Chapter 7

            Tristan pulled his car into the parking space assigned to him by Chilton, early the next morning. Yesterday, Tristan had felt like he had been through hell. The lack of sleep he was able to get however helped him plan ways to fix the whole misunderstanding with Rory. Thus, his reason for arriving early to school. Never in his high school career had Tristan arrived before the warning bell with literally just seconds to spare before being late to his first class. Today was different though however; today Tristan arrived long before any bells would ring. The only people who also had managed to show up at this time were ones who were used to it. People like Paris who had meetings for extracurricular activities in the morning or wanted the study time in the library. Even very few teachers were there. 

            He waited in his car, sipping the coffee and chewing on the pastry he had picked up at Starbucks on the way to school. When he saw the bus that Rory took everyday from Stars Hollow to Chilton arrive, he pushed open his car door and raced to the entrance of Chilton where he knew Rory would enter the building. He had his backpack, his cup of coffee that he continued to sip, and an extra cup that he planned to offer to Rory. Nothing like offering coffee in hope of forgiveness. 

            "Hey," Tristan greeted Rory, jogging up next to her as she headed for the building. "Coffee?"

            Rory didn't say anything at first but continued walking towards the building. After a second though, she glanced at Tristan. "You've got to be kidding," she answered in reply. "After yesterday you really expected me to be excited to talk to you?"

            "Well no," Tristan admitted. "That's why I brought coffee as a peace offering? I thought maybe it'd be a good in exchange for a talk."

            They walked through the entrance of the building, neither breaking stride. Rory continued on her path to her locker and Tristan continued to follow her.

            "You brought a bribe," Rory stated as she turned a corner.

            "Bribe sounds so dirty though," Tristan said lightly.

            "Didn't it get through to you in our talk last night that I wasn't interested in talking to you? Then, or ever?" Rory asked, although she already knew the answer.

            "I wasn't about to give up that easily. And you didn't even let me explain myself," Tristan told her.

            Rory stopped abruptly, as did Tristan. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and gave Tristan a look. The look was a glare but he could detect a bit of hurt behind the fuming anger. She wasn't afraid to let him know exactly how she was feeling. Tristan wished he could do the same.

            "Well? Explain," Rory said, apparently deciding to give him a chance to explain himself. Even if it didn't change what she thought of the situation.

            Tristan opened his mouth and then closed it as he continued to think of exactly what he wanted to say. He couldn't tell her the whole truth. He'd never done that before. So he decided at that moment he'd tell her only parts of the story. The parts he was we willing to tell. The parts that excluded anything about how he felt about her.

            "Look, someone must have overheard me talking to you about that other night. I never told anyone that I even went to see you, let alone, was trying to use you. I swear, all that's going around, it's not true, Rory," Tristan explained, pleading with Rory to believe him.

            "So what'd you do to try to stop the rumor then?" Rory asked, still not quite ready to believe him.

            Tristan was silent. He couldn't lie and say he had said things to discourage the rumors flying left and right the day before. There was no way to back that up. 

            "You didn't try to stop them did you," Rory stated, since she wasn't expecting an answer. She didn't need one. Tristan just looked at her and her blue eyes. Now, her eyes reflected disappointment. And nothing like the look in her eyes just then had hit and hurt Tristan's heart more.

            "Well that's a whole lot better, Tristan," Rory said sarcastically.  Her voice was still soft, but her tone was cold. "I thought maybe we'd be friends, but friends don't do something like that to each other."

            Slowly she turned and continued on her way to her locker, leaving Tristan standing in the middle of the hallway. He had planned on trying to make things right, but of course all he was left with was his aching heart and his two cups of steaming coffee.


End file.
